My Fairytale
by Katoki Chika
Summary: Aku ingin sekali menjalani kehidupan anak normal.. / "Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" / "Haruno?" / "Ada apa sebenarnya antara kamu dan Sasuke ?" / "Sakura dengerin dulu penjelasanku!" / "Sebagai seorang artis, ini sudah tanggungjawabmu!" / "Sasuke maafkan aku.." / "Kamu tak akan bisa menghidupkan niichan kembali!"
1. Chapter 1

**My Fairytale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction, AU, some maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiii! Thanks yaa uda buka story ini, ini story pertama yang kubuat di fanfiction. I'm a beginner, jadi review kalian sangat berarti buat aku. Maaf ya kalo plotnya gaje atau ada typo.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sai x Ino**

 **Neji x Tenten**

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Dsb~**

"…" **= Percakapan**

'…' **= Ngomong dalam hati**

 ***…* = Author mulai nyelip**

 **Enjoy! Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mungkin kamu lebih mengenalku dengan nama Cherry, selebriti yang bergelut di bidang action itu. Jarang ada yang tau nama Jepangku karena aku jarang mempublikasikannya. Aku sudah terjun ke dalam dunia perfilman sejak aku berumur 11 tahun. Dan sekarang umurku 16 tahun. Sejak dulu, aku selalu keliling dunia untuk syuting, bertemu fans, iklan ini itu, sehingga aku tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk sekolah seperti anak normal biasa. Sekarang aku sudah beranjak 16 tahun, aku ingin kembali ke Konohagakure. Konoha adalah tempat kelahiranku, Okaa-san juga memilih tinggal di sana daripada ikut kami keliling dunia.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup seperti anak remaja biasa, yang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya, duduk di kelas mengantuk sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, mengerjakan tugas bersama, pergi ke mall tanpa harus menyamar, dan, mempunyai pacar *ehem*. Hei, aku memang artis, tapi untuk menghindari skandal, managerku (alias my Otou-san yang tampan dan sadis) melarangku untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dengan laki-laki.

Aku menatap refleksi diriku di kaca. Rambut merah jambuku yang panjang dan halus, mata emerald yang sanggup memikat mata orang-orang yang melihatnya, kulitku putih porselen (atau setidaknya itu yang kubaca tentangku di internet), tubuhku tinggi ideal dan montok, singkat cerita aku bagaikan seorang Goddess impian laki-laki.

"Hhhh.." aku menghela napas sambil mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berbicara dengan Tou-san. Perlahan aku meremas dress yang biasa kupakai sehari-hari di rumah lalu berjalan menuju ke kantor papa yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku ingin mengetuk pintunya, namun seketika keberanianku lenyap. Aku kembali menghela napas, 'Ayolah Sakura, beranilah, tak mungkin juga kan Tou-san menembakmu kalau kau ingin vacuum dari dunia perfilman.'

Aku mengetuk pintu kantor Tou-san lalu membuka pintunya. Terlihat Tou-san yang sepertinya sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "O-Otou-san..? Sakura mau ngomong.." Tou-san menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatapku dibalik kacamatanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku. "Duduk dulu sini." Dia menunjuk bangku di depan mejanya yang biasanya diduduki oleh kliennya. Aku berjalan menuju kursi itu lalu duduk di depan Tou-san. "Begini Tou-san, tapi Tou-san jangan marah sama Sakura ya, Sakura mau minta sesuatu sama Tou-san." Tou-san mengangguk tanda dia tidak akan marah dengan permintaanku. "Sakura mau kembali ke Konoha. Sakura rindu dengan Kaa-san." Diluar dugaan Tou-san tersenyum, "Ya kalau kamu mau kembali ke Konoha, Tou-san pasti izinkan, nanti Tou-san akan urus keberangkatan kamu dan danamu di sana selama seminggu." Aku tertegun mendengar jawaban Tou-san. "Se-seminggu ? Bukan, Sakura bukan mau berlibur ke sana, Sakura..mau vacuum dari dunia artis. Sakura mau sekolah seperti anak yang normal, tinggal bersama Kaa-san, Sakura sudah mau 16 tahun, setidaknya sampai saatnya lulus sekolah nanti Sakura mau sekolah secara resmi, bukan dari guru privat."

Tou-san terlihat berpikir keras dengan keputusanku. Memang, resiko dari permintaanku ini besar. Bisa-bisa kami kehilangan klien, dan hidupku nanti bakal jadi sorotan paparazzi. Tapi, tapi… "Baiklah, kalo kamu memang mau seperti itu, Tou-san akan coba bicarakan dengan Kaa-san. Kalo Kaa-san setuju, bulan depan kamu bisa pindah ke Konoha." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku. Aku bangkit dari kursi lalu berlari memeluk Tou-san. "Arigatou Tou-san! Hontou ni arigatou!"

 ***Sebulan kemudian, Normal POV***

Suasana kelas 11-B di Konoha Gakuen sedang ribut karena mendengar ada artis yang akan masuk ke sekolah mereka.

"Hei, kalian tau kan artis yang namanya Cherry itu? Kabarnya dia akan masuk ke sekolah kita!"

"Iya! Kemarin aku baca beritanya di majalah, katanya dia mau kembali ke Konoha! Kyaa!"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan artis, apalagi yg secantik Cherry!"

"Aaaaa mana pena dan kertas, aku harus minta tanda tangannya!"

"Aku lupa bawa kamera di rumah!"

Begitulah kira-kira keributan yang ada di kelas itu. Namun sepertinya ada satu makhluk-emm, manusia, yang tidak peduli dengan gossip-gosip yang sedang diperbincangkan baik oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dia hanya duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela seperti biasa, kalau kalian amati, kalian bisa melihat earphone biru dongker yang disumbatkan di telinganya. Pantas saja dia acuh tak acuh dengan sahabatnya Naruto yang sedaritadi bercerita dan berteriak di telinganya. "Ah Cherry-chan pasti cantik sekali, sebentar lagi dia akan masuk-, Sasuke, oi, SA-SU-KE! OI SASUKE TEMEE! BONTOT AYAM! MANUSIA ES!" Dia baru sadar dia dipanggil ketika Naruto membuka headset kanannya. "Tch, apa sih Naruto dobe, berisik." Tepat setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Wali kelas mereka, Kakashi-sensei, masuk dengan seorang perempuan bersurai pink.

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan mu-"

"Kyaaa! Cherry-sannn!"

"Cherry-chan sekelas dengan kita!"

Belum selesai Kakashi-sensei berbicara, murid-murid kelas tersebut sudah menjerit kegirangan duluan melihat ada artis yang akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Sakura a.k.a Cherry tersenyum sambil membungkuk. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura, kalian boleh memanggilku Haruno Sakura atau Cherry." Suasana kelas masih ribut sampai Kakashi-sensei menatap datar mereka satu per satu. Suasana kelas perlahan-lahan menjdi tenang. "Ehem, sensei tau kalau Che-Sakura-san ini memang popularitasnya mendunia, tapi atas permintaan beliau, dia berharap kalian bisa memperlakukan dia selayaknya teman kalian, bukan artis, mengerti ?"

"Mengerti Sensei~" Jawab kelas 11B serempak. "Nah Sakura-san, silahkan duduk di samping Hinata di belakang sana. Hinata? Mohon berdiri." Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berdiri sambil menunduk. "Arigatou Sensei" Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya, namun ketika dia melewati Sasuke (yang kebetulan duduk di samping Naruto di depan mereka), dia terkejut. "Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke pun terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa artis yang sedaritadi disebut-sebut oleh Naruto ternyata Sakura. "Haruno?" Naruto yang kebingungan hanya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bolak balik. Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang langka, dan Sakura dengan mulut ternganga. Seluruh penghuni kelas bertanya-tanya, malah ada yang sibuk memfoto kejadian itu karena ekspresi langka Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka seperti saling mengenal? Dan, kenapa mata Sasuke yang biasanya selalu dingin, kali ini memancarkan benci?

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura terlihat melamun. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela. Naruto sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua, karena dia sejak SMP tidak pernah melihat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu atau menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap perempuan. Hinata apalagi. Dia juga penasaran setengah mati. Namun karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan belum terlalu mengenal Sakura, dia jadi tidak berani bertanya pada Sakura.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak orang datang mengerumuni meja Sakura dan Hinata.

"Cherry-chan, makan bareng yuk!"

"Cherry-chan, boleh tidak aku minta tanda tanganmu? Kakakku fans beratmu."

"Cherry-san, foto bareng yuk.."

"Cherry-san!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil memenuhi permintaan mereka. Foto, tanda tangan, hadiah, dia lumayan terkejut teman sekelasnya masih sempat menyediakan hadiah untuknya. Maklum, berita tentang dia mengundurkan diri sementara dari dunia perfilman dan pindah ke Konohagakure memang lumayan heboh. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan melihat tumpukan hadiah yang berada di atas meja Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya fansmu pantang menyerah ya Teme." Ujar Naruto sambil menghitung jumlah kado yang ada di atas meja Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat acuh tak acuh dari luar. Namun dia tak bisa menipu Naruto bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar. "Oi Sasuke tunggu!" Teriak Naruto berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

Kerumunan di meja Sakura mulai berkurang sampai akhirnya habis. Sakura menghela napas lega sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar. Dia membuka bungkusan yakisoba yang diberi fansnya tadi sambil memperhatikan teman sebangkunya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya itu yang dia tau dari perkenalan singkat mereka sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dia ingin tau lebih tentang gadis teman sebangkunya ini. It's time to make some friends. "Hinata-chan, kau bawa bento ya ?" Tanya Sakura berusaha bersikap ramah pada Hinata. "H-hai', aku j-jarang bawa uang Haruno-san, a-aku lebih memilih b-bento.." Sakura tersenyum manis melihat Hinata yang agak pemalu. "Kamu boleh memanggilku Sakura, boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, S-Sakura-chan.." Kemudian obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga istirahat selesai.

 ***Sakura POV***

Hinata membantuku mengenal teman-teman sekelasku. Ada Uzumaki Naruto, cowok periang yang berisik namun lucu. Sepertinya Hinata menyukainya, aku bisa melihat wajah blushing Hinata ketika bercerita mengenai Naruto. Ada Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelas kami yang selalu menganggap segala sesuatu itu merepotkan. Ada Sabaku no Temari, pacar Shikamaru dan wakil ketua kelas kami. Pembawaannya tegas dan mandiri, memang cocok untuk Shikamaru yang sepertinya pemalas. Yamanaka Ino, cewek cantik yang juga periang. Katanya orang tuanya merupakan magician tingkat nasional, yang banyak berkarier dibidang hipnotis dan membaca pikiran orang. Tenten, hmm, dia unik. Dia selalu membawa senjata kemana-mana (aku bahkan tidak tau itu diperbolehkan). Rambut cepol duanya membuatnya seperti cewek China yang biasanya memakai cheongsam itu. Okay imajinasiku.

Ada Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata sekaligus 'bodyguard'nya. Neji memang sangat protektif dengan Hinata. Pembawaannya tenang namun cool. Rock Lee, dia juga unik. Dia sedaritadi heboh sekali dengan kedatanganku. Rambut bob dan alis tebal serta mata bulat. Diaaaa….yah unik. Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta anjing. Dia lumayan keren sih. Kabarnya di rumahnya dia memelihara belasan anjing, namun kesayangannya cuma satu yaitu Akamaru. Aburame Shino, nah yang satu ini pecinta serangga. Dia selalu membawa serangga anehnya kemana-mana. Untungnya serangga itu tidak pernah mengganggu orang lain di sekolah, kalau tidak bisa-bisa serangganya mati disemprot kepala sekolah.

Dan, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, aku kenal dia. Kami berteman sejak kami belum bisa berbicara. Tapi sifatnya sekarang berubah drastis. Dulu Sasuke periang, lumayan aktif, dan sangat pintar. Tapi dari yang diceritakan Hinata, Sasuke itu dingin, acuh, dan sama sekali tak peduli dengan yang lain selain Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengannya sekarang, kecuali rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Dari dulu tidak berubah, begitu-begitu saja rambutnya. Sasuke dari dulu memang incaran banyak perempuan. Dulu ketika kami masih SD, sudah ada yang membuat fanclubnya. Dulu satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat dengannya, yang mengerti dia luar dalam hanya aku dan Mikoto-baasan, ibunya. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan sulit menjelaskannya. Mungkin, mungkin, ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya..

.

.

.

.

 **Spoiler for next chapter:**

" _ **Jadi kalian berdua dulu itu…"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura dengerin dulu penjelasanku!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Diam, diam, diammm!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sakura-chan, ada apa sebenarnya antara kamu dan Sasuke ?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hinata-chan, d-d-d-daisuki!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jangan mentang-mentang kamu artis, kamu merasa bisa mendekati Sasuke ku!"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hoorayy! Chapter 1 selesai, aneh ga ? Gaje ga ? Please review ya, review dari kalian berarti banget, aku juga menampung ide-ide kalian untuk cerita ini. Maaf ya kalo ga jelas, maklum masih newbie. Thank you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fairytale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction, AU, some maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiii! Ini chapter 2~ makasih yaa yang sudah mau baca dan mau nge-review fic abal ini :3. Balas review dulu ya~**

 **Para Guest: iyaaa ini dilanjutin, makasih yaa uda mau baca, terlalu pendek ya ? ini diperpanjang kok hehehehe**

 **Aprilia Putri 120401: Iyooo ini lanjut hehehe :3**

 **Misakiken: iyaaa yg kemaren kosong itu, salah publish T_T maklum yaaa masih newbie ni /geplak**

 **Pairings:**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Sai x Ino**

 **Neji x Tenten**

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Dsb~**

"…" **= Percakapan**

'…' **= Ngomong dalam hati**

 ***…* = Author mulai nyelip**

 ***garis miring* = Flashback**

 **Enjoy! Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _Dulu satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa dekat dengannya, yang mengerti dia luar dalam hanya aku dan Mikoto-baasan, ibunya. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan sulit menjelaskannya. Mungkin, mungkin, ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya.."_

 **Sakura POV**

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejam yang lalu, namun aku masih di sekolah karena dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Maklum anak baru. Aku permisi keluar dari ruangan Tsunade-sensei lalu mengeuarkan hpku. Barusan Tou-san bbm, katanya meskipun aku vacuum, aku tetap harus syuting iklan. Nanti dia akan mengirimkan jadwalnya. Hahhh.. mau gimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan Tou-san. Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke parkiran mobilku.

Aku memperhatikan mobilku dari kejauhan. Astaga, apa aku salah lihat? Bannya kempes parah! Bagaimana ini? Aku memang bawa ban serep di bagasi, tapi selama ini ada supir yang mengurus mobilku sehingga aku tidak pernah pusing dengan ban kempes dsb. Aku membuka bagasi mobilku lalu menatap barang-barang yang ada di sana. Ban serep, dongkrak, dan obeng-obeng yang aku tidak tau namanya. Aku tersenyum miris. Artis action tidak dapat mengganti ban mobilnya sendiri. Aku menatap sekeliling, berharap ada yang bisa membantu, namun nihil. Lapangan parkir sudah kosong.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku dengan keras. Insting bertarungku keluar dan hampir saja menonjok orang berkepala pantat ayam di belakangku. Ternyata itu Sasuke yang menatapku dengan tatapan stoicnya. Dengan mudah dia menghindar dari tonjokan reflekku. "Astaga, kukira siapa, ternyata kau Sasuke. Kenapa belum pulang?" Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kemudian menatap ban mobilku yang kempes. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengeluarkan ban serep dan perkakasnya lalu mengganti ban mobilku dengan cepat.

"Dasar bodoh." Aku termangu mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ganti ban saja tak bisa." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkannya lalu berjalan menuju ke motornya yang diparkir tak jauh dariku.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Aku berlari mengejarnya, namun tatapan dinginnya itu membuatku terdiam sejenak. Kurasa dia masih menyalahkanku atas kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia menstarter motornya lalu melaju meninggalkanku.

Aku pulang ke rumahku sambil terus memikirkan Sasuke. Aku merindukan pribadinya yang lama. Setibanya aku di rumah, Kaa-san menyambutku dengan pelukan. "Tadaima Kaa-chan." Kaa-san membalas sapaanku sambil tersenyum. "Okaeri Sakura. Kaa-chan sudah memasak makan malam, nasi goreng tomat cherry kesukaanmu, makanlah. Kamu pasti lelah. Bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah ?" Aku duduk di meja makan bersama Kaa-chan. "Baik, namun yah, banyak yang minta foto dan tanda tangan." Aku dan Kaa-san tertawa bersama. Seandainya ada Tou-san di sini pasti lebih lengkap.

"Sasuke, juga sekolah di situ kan?" Kaa-san bertanya padaku dengan hati-hati. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya. Makan malam kami berlanjut dengan hening tanpa aku maupun Kaa-san yang berbicara. Setelah selesai makan, aku naik ke kamarku lalu menghempaskan badanku ke atas kasur. Aku bahkan tak berniat untuk ganti baju. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu mengingat masa kecilku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _ ***Flashback, Sasuke dan Sakura 4 tahun, Itachi dan Sasori 9 tahun***_

" _Sasu-kun!" Sakura kecil berteriak memanggil sahabat (atau suaminya) nya, lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Sini sini! Ada jangkrik nih!" Sasuke kecil berlari-lari ke arah Sakura. "Ayo kita tangkap Saku-chan!" Kemudian mereka berlari-lari mengejar jangkrik itu sambil tertawa sampai Itachi memanggil mereka. "Sasuke! Sakura! Ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam ini!" Sasuke dan Sakura kecil berlari memeluk nii-chan mereka lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah Uchiha sambil menunggu orang tua Sakura yang bekerja di dunia entertainment menjemputnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasori nii-chan, apaan sih, jangan ganggu Sasu-kun, dia suaminya Sakura.." rewel Sakura ketika Sasori membuat Sasuke menangis. Itachi yang sedang lewat saat itu terkejut Sakura berkata seperti itu. "I-i-istri?" Sasori tertawa mendengar kalimat polos dari Imoutonya. "Otouto, benarkah Sakura istrimu?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya hampir menangis langsung tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura, "Iyaaa, Saku-chan ini istri Sasuke!" Sasori yang tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian bertanya pada pasangan suami istri 'jadi-jadian' ini. "Jadi kalian berdua dulu itu—" Sakura memotong perkataan nii-channya, "Dulu tunangan, sekarang suami istri!"_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya yang indah bersama Sasuke, Sasori-nii dan Itachi-nii. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang dia yakin sampai sekarang membekas dalam memoriSasuke. Kejadian yang memutarbalikkan hubungan mereka berdua.

 _ ***Flashback, normal POV***_

" _Ayolah Sasu-kun, pasar malam itu baru dibuka loh.." rengek Sakura yang sudah sedikit besar. Dia dan Sasuke sekarang berusia 9 tahun. Hari itu ada pasar malam yang baru dibuka. Sakura ingin pergi ke sana, namun tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya. "Ayolah Sasu-kun.. Sasori-nii sibuk les, masa kamu juga sibuk les sih?"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum lalu berkata, "Yah mau bagaimana lagi Saku-chan, aku juga ada bimbel. Sebentar lagi olimpiade jadi aku harus banyak belajar." Sakura yang pantang menyerah terus menerus merengek mengajak Sasuke sampai Itachi menawarkan dirinya menemani Sakura._

" _Ayo, sama Itachi-nii saja." Setelah selesai menunggu Itachi bersiap-siap, mereka jalan kaki bersama menuju pasar malam itu. Mereka bersenang-senang dan banyak membeli hadiah untuk Sasuke dan Sasori. Di perjalana pulangn, di jalan yang gelap dan sepi, mereka dicegat oleh preman-preman yang berbadan besar. Sakura yang ketakutan segera bersembunyi dibalik Itachi._

" _Hey, anak kecil itu manis juga." Kata salah satu preman yang bertato di lengannya. "Benar tuh, kalau kita, jual dia, kita bisa kaya! Muahahaha!" balas preman yang lain. Mereka tertawa sambil berusaha menarik Sakura dari belakang Itachi._

" _Hey, jangan ganggu adik iparku!" Ucap Itachi sambil semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura dan berusaha lari. "Eit, mau kemana kamu, serahkan dulu uang dan anak itu." Ujar preman bertopi lusuh. Kira-kira ada sekitar 5-6 orang yang mengerumuni mereka. Salah satunya sudah mulai mencolek-colek Sakura. Sakura menjerit menangis. "Huwaa Itachi-nii!" Itachi dengan reflek langsung menonjok preman yang mencolek Sakura._

 _Terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak berani Sakura lihat. Dia mendengar Itachi mengerang kesakitan. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Itachi yang tertusuk pisau. Darah mengucur dari perut Itachi. Preman-preman yang mengepung mereka terlihat ketakutan karena sudah menusuk seseorang, lalu kemudian mereka lari._

 _Sakura berlari menghampiri Itachi yang terkapar di jalan."Itachi-nii.. huuu maafkan Sakura sudah memaksa nii-chan menemani Sakura.. hikss hikss.." Itachi tersenyum sambil menahan sakit, "Nii-chan tidak apa-apa Saku-chan.. Nii-chan cuma sedikit mengantuk." Itachi kemudian merogoh kantongnya perlahan lalu menyerahkan hadiah yang ingin dia beri pada Sasuke ke Sakura. "Nii-chan.. titip ini ya Saku.. Tolong berikan.. pada Sasuke.. Nii-chan, mau tidur sebentar." Itachi Uchiha kemudian menutup matanya selamanya, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

" _ITACHI-NII!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Tak lama kemudian orang lewat lalu membantu Sakura. Namun sudah terlambat.._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke terpaku diam di kamarnya sambil menatap hadiah pasar malam dari . Sebuah mainan berbentuk tomat kesukaannya. Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan, namun tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. "Sasu-kun.." panggil Sakura perlahan lalu menghampiri Sasuke._

" _Keluar."Ketus Sasuke. Sakura tertegun. "Hah?" Sasuke bahkan tidak menatapnya. "Keluar." Kata Sasuke sekali lagi. "Ano, Mikoto-baasan mengkhawatirkanmu, dia menyu—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke berteriak sambil menutup telinganya, "Diam, diam, diammm!"_

' _Mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri.' Batin Sakura lalu berjalan turun menuju keluarga Uchiha dan kerabatnya yang sedang berduka._

 _ ***Sakura POV***_

 _Tak lama setelah itu Tou-san mengajak kami pindah ke luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya, namun Kaa-san memilih tidak ikut dan tetap bekerja di Konoha. Akhirnya hanya aku dan Tou-san yang keluar negeri, sementara Sasori-nii menemani Kaa-san di Konoha._

 ***** _ **end of flashback, normal POV**_ *****

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya. "Masuk!" ucapnya. Dari balik pintu terlihat pria berwajah baby-face bersurai merah tersenyum padanya. "Imouto~ nii-chan kangen sekali dengan dirimu." Sakura melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari memeluk Sasori. "Sasori-nii! Mouu, Sakura kangen sekali dengan Saso-nii. Kata Kaa-san, Saso-nii lagi business trip ke luar Konoha? Kok cepet banget pulangnya?"

Sasori tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut pink Imoutonya. "Iya dong, waktu nii-chan denger dari Kaa-san kamu kembali ke Konoha, nii-chan langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaan nii-chan secepat mungkin supaya bisa ketemu kamu." Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Sasori. Dia bahagia sekali bertemu kakak kesayangannya. "Ada oleh-oleh untuk kamu di bawah, ayo!" Sasori menarik Imoutonya ke bawah untuk bergabung dengan Kaa-san yang sedang membongkar barang bawaan Sasori.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sakura sedang makan siang bersama Hinata dan Ino di atap sekolah ketika Ino tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke?" Sakura yang sedang mengunyah onigiri buatan ibunya bingung. "Maksudmu apa Ino?"

"Yah, kau tahu, Sasuke itu jarang sekali berekspresi, ya kan Hinata ?" Ucap Ino sambil menyenggol Hinata yang berada di tengah mereka. "I-iya, j-jarang sekali S-Sasuke biasanya dingin atau c-cuek.." Ino tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan interogasi. "Jadi? Apa kalian saling jatuh cinta?"

Sakura terkejut dan nyaris tersedak. "B-bukan, a-aku sama dia hanya teman masa kecil saja, tidak lebih kok. "Jadi kamu sama dia cuma temenan? Yakin? Kalau gitu kenapa kemarin Sasuke sampai menunggumu pulang 1 jam?" Tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini Sakura kebingungan. Sasuke menunggunya sampai 1 jam? Untuk apa?

"Kenapa kamu tau dia menungguku Ino?" Tanya Sakura kembali pada Ino. Ino dengan santai menjawab, "Yah kemarin aku ikut kelas tambahan sama Orochimaru-sensei, mengerikan. Waktu mau pulang, aku papasan dengan Sasuke di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Lalu aku mendengar suaramu yang sedang berbincang dengan Tsunade-sensei. Yah kira-kira begitulah."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mengetahui Sasuke yang ternyata masih sedikit peduli dengannya meskipun dia penyebab Sasuke kehilangan Itachi-nii kesayangan mereka. Dia mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau lalu lanjut memakan bekalnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan dibaliknya muncul Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. "Hai semua, emm, boleh minta bantuannya?" Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata, dan benar saja, Hinata sudah blushing berat. "Mau bantuan apa?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto. "Bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya."

"Oke sip!" Ino yang mengerti tatapan hangat Naruto pada Hinata segera menarik Sakura keluar dari atap. "Berjuanglah Naruto, kutitip Hinata padamu." Bisik Sakura ketika melewati Naruto yang disambut cengiran dari bocah kuning itu. Hinata yang panik melihat kedua sahabatnya kabur langsung terbata-bata. "A-a-a-aa c-c-chotto matte, N-N-Naruto-kun ingin b-b-berbicara b-b-b-b-berdua denganku?"

Ino dan Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu atap sekolah. Mereka tidak menyadari Pangeran Es yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke namun tidak melihatnya di atap sekolah. "Ino, dimana ya Sasuke? Kok tidak ada?" Ujar Sakura sambil bergerak-gerak sedikit mencari Sasuke. Ino yang pada dasarnya memang senang mengerjai orang kemudian menggoda Sakura. "Wah mencari pangeran pujaan hatiya ya Sakura? Mencari Sasuke? Cieeeee.."

"B-b-bukan gitu Ino, hanya saja tadi aku melihatnya, sekarang dia tidak ada." Sejak kapan Sakura tertular gagap dan pemalunya Hinata? Dia selalu bereaksi seperti ini kalau mulai membicarakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak suka dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan kedua gadis ini berdehem sedikit. "Ehem." Sakura dan Ino kompak menoleh kebelakang lalu terkekeh malu. "Eh ada Sasuke eheheh, apa kabar?" Gurau Ino canggung. Melihat tidak ada respon dari si Pangeran Es, Ino dan Sakura kembali fokus pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang gugup sudah meremas-remas roknya daritadi, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Hinata-chan.." Naruto memanggil Hinata agar Hinata melihatnya. "I-i-i-iya N-Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata gugup sambil perlahan menatap Naruto malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, ano.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannnya. "Sejujurnya, dari kita SMP, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kamu anggun, baik sekali, cantik, dan..kamu sempurna di mataku."

Hinata yang mendengar kata demi kata dari Naruto merasa ingin pingsan. Naruto menganggapnya anggun, cantik? Kami-sama, ini cobaan atau berkat? "Hinata-chan, d-d-d-daisuki!" Kepala Hinata makin pusing mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Naruto baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan Hinata dapat mendengar Naruto meneriakkan namanya.

"Kamu ini, kamu menyatakan cinta atau membunuhnya sih? Kenapa Hinata sampai pingsan?" Ujar Ino sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan minyak. Ketika Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, Hinata langsung pingsan dan membuat Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura panik. "Kurasa dia terlalu malu." Ujar Sakura. "Dia kan sudah lama suka sama Naruto, mungkin saking bahagianya sampai pingsan."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, apalagi karena dia sedang dipelototi oleh Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dan orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah lagi ketika mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan, lalu dia menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami akan memberi kalian sedikit privasi." Kata Sakura sambil mendorong Ino yang sedang protes, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Neji di belakang mereka. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada pujaan hatinya sejak SMP itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hina-chan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf s-sudah membuat Naruto-kun k-khawatir." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Jangan seperti itu.." Balas Naruto sambil mengusap rambut indigo Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" Panggil Naruto. Kali ini Hinata berani menatap Naruto ke matanya meskipun dengan wajah yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto. Memang sedikit aneh melihat pemuda yang biasanya periang dan suka bercanda ini serius, namun itu membuat Hinata semakin mencintai Naruto. "Iya, a-aku mau, Naruto-kun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaaa selesai juga chapter 2 nyaaa, maaf yaa kalo plot gaje atau ada typo, hontou ni gomen m(_ _)m**

 **Please review nya yaaaa, review kalian sangat berarti. Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fairytale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction, AU, some maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Minna-san~~ Katoki Chika is back! Maaf banget lama ga update fanfic ini, berhubung laptop mendadak rusak, dan lupa ceritanya sampe mana /gigitbantal**

 **Okedeh langsung aja ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sakura POV***

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan aku sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Aku masih tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang siswi dan pekerjaanku sebagai artis. Belakangan ini aku hanya membintangi iklan, mengupdate keseharianku di Instagram maupun Snapchat agar para fansku tetap terhibur meskipun aku sedang vacuum dari dunia perfilman. Namun, sudah sebulan belakangan ini, Tou-san membujukku untuk kembali fokus di dunia lamaku. Apalagi sejak ada rumor bahwa sutradara terkenal Namikaze Minato akan memproduksi film action series baru dan kabarnya aku ingin diminta untuk mengisi film itu jadi pemeran utama.

Tou-san tidak mengerti. Aku memang suka dunia acting, tapi aku lebih menyukai kehidupanku sekarang. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya lepas dari dunia entertainment dan setiap hari pasti ada saja orang yang minta tanda tangan atau sekedar berjabat tangan denganku, aku senang. Sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata, mereka menyayangiku sebagai Sakura, bukan Cherry. Guru-guru juga tidak memberi special treatment padaku. Mereka masih tetap menghukumku ketika aku lupa mengerjakan PR karena sibuk kerja, aku tetap disuruh maju ke depan menyelesaikan soal yang tidak aku mengerti, aku masih ditegur ketika terlalu asik bergosip dengan Hinata. Iya, bergosip dengan Hinata. Hinata sekarang sudah mulai berubah. Dia tidak lagi pemalu seperti dulu walau kadang wajahnya masih sering blushing setiap kami membicarakan Naruto si manusia rambut kuning berkumis kucing itu. Hey, nama julukan Naruto dariku berirama ya, Rambut Kuning Berkumis Kucing. Kuning Kucing. Kucing Kuning? Ah sudahlah aku pusing.

* * *

Pagi ini aku datang ke sekolah lebih cepat setelah tidak tidur semalaman. Aku masih memikirkan pertengkaranku dengan Tou-san semalam.

" _Kembalilah ke sini Sakura. Kalau kamu vacuum terus selama ini, karirmu bisa meredup."_

" _Baru beberapa bulan Sakura vacuum Tou-san, Tou-san terlalu parno. Sakura suka seperti ini, Sakura ingin tinggal di Konoha lebih lama."_

" _Tou-san bukan parno! Tou-san memikirkan masa depanmu! Kembali ke sini! Bagaimana kalau sampai kamu tidak ditawari film lagi karena kalah pamor dengan artis lain!?"_

" _Tidak mungkin Tou-san, Sakura ini masih muda, pasti akan ada proyek nanti. Tou-san meragukanku? Tou-san tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanku? Apa salahnya Sakura tinggal di sini sampai lulus baru fokus acting?"_

" _Apa!? Kamu ingin tinggal di sana sampai lulus!? Itu masih 2 tahun lagi Sakura! Jangan bercanda! Setelah kenaikan kelas, kamu kembali ke sini!"_

" _Sakura TIDAK MAU! Sesekali ambil keputusan sabagai Tou-sanku, bukan sebagai managerku!" Aku kemudian dengan sebal langsung mematikan teleponnya, mencabut baterai HP ku dan hingga pagi ini belum kunyalakan._

Aku membuka pintu kelasku, mengira aku yang pertama hadir di sekolah. Aku tertegun melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah datang sepagi biasa, sekarang dia sedang duduk bersender di kursinya, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata menikmati alunan entah-musik-apa yang dia dengar di iPod nya. Aku sudah berusaha keras mengajaknya bicara, namun selalu dia tanggapi dengan tatapan dingin-tidak-berminat itu. Jujur saja, sejak hari dia membantuku mengganti ban mobilku, kami tak pernah bertukar satu katapun.

Loh? Bukannya tempat duduknya di dekat jendela sana ya? Kenapa dia duduk di bangku Hinata?

"Ehm, Ohayou Sasuke!"

"…"

"Sasuke, Ohayou!"

"…"

Sial, aku dicuekin lagi. Sebagai artis yang termasuk cukup popular, aku tidak pernah dicuekin begini. Dasar manusia es.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ini tempat duduk Hinata, apa kamu mengantuk lalu tak sadar salah bangku? Kursimu di depan kami."

"…"

Oke, kesabaranku ada BATASNYA. Aku meletakkan tasku di bangkuku lalu berkacak pinggang. Tak kusangka Uchiha Sasuke setuli ini, padahal aku tak mendengar musik keras apapun dari earphone nya. Bahkan ini masih pagi sekali dan hanya ada kami berdua di kelas.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Masih tidak ada balasan dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dengan kesal aku membuka earphone nya lalu memanggilnya lagi dengan keras, "Sasu-kun! Dengar tidak! Kenapa duduk di sini? Ini bangku Hinata!" Akhirnya, dia menoleh ke arahku. "Apa?" Kami-sama, beri aku kesabaran melimpah-limpah menghadapi manusia ayam satu ini. "Kursimu di depan sana Sasu-kun, kamu ngantuk? Ini bangku Hinata." Dia hanya menatapku intens. Yang ku maksud dengan intens adalah tatapan terkejut, sedih, marah, benci, namun rindu tercampur jadi satu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Tadi kamu panggil aku apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku. "Sasu-kun. Doushite?" tanyaku balik padanya. Astaga, aku baru sadar aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangku dulu padanya. Aku jadi gugup, apalagi ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Aku merasa wajahku memanas lalu menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Dia menarik sebelah earphone nya yang ada di tanganku. "Hn, Naruto minta aku tukar tempat dengan Hinata." Ucapnya sambil memasang kembali earphone ke telinganya.

Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya. Berarti, aku dan Sasuke harus duduk bareng sampai kenaikan kelas nanti? Seperti Auto-pilot, aku duduk di kursiku, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama, lalu pura-pura membaca. Aku tau yang harus kuomeli itu Naruto. Marah dengan Sasuke percuma, dia hanya akan diam atau membalas dengan 'Hn'. Seenaknya saja Naruto minta tukar bangku, mentang-mentang dia pacaran dengan Hinata.

* * *

Kelas mulai ramai. Semua orang menatap tak percaya ketika melihat Sasuke sebangku denganku. Ada yang melongo, ada yang menengok sambil bisik-bisik, ada yang kaget sampai kejang-kejang sambil menunjuk kami (yang satu ini Rock Lee pelakunya, aku tau dia fans beratku. Dia langsung dilarikan ke UKS pagi-pagi), dan ada yang langsung menghampiri kami. Yang satu ini Ino pelakunya. Dia segera menarikku dari bangku lalu menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak agak ke tengah kelas. Aku tau dia ingin bicara padaku dan menghindari Sasuke. "Ada apa ini Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke bisa duduk di sampingmu? Aku butuh penjelasan detail." Aku mengurut keningku pelan. Heboh sekali orang-orang ini, padahal cuma sebangku dengan Sasuke mereka sampai kayak gini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tadi pagi juga tak kalah memalukan. Aku jelaskan pada Ino mengenai Naruto yang minta Sasuke tukar tempat dengan Hinata, dan saat itu bertepatan dengan Naruto masuk ke kelas. Ino yang tau tentang perang dingin dan masa laluku dengan Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto keluar, dan aku hanya berdoa pada Kami-sama apapun yang Ino perbuat, Naruto tidak tersiksa. Kasihan Hinata.

Rupanya Hinata sudah tau tentang tempat duduknya yang ditukar dengan Sasuke dan dia hanya bisa membungkuk dalam-dalam memohon maaf padaku. "G-g-gomennasai Sakura-chan, a-ano, kemarin N-Naruto-kun yang minta d-dan aku tidak tega me-menolak dia, hontou ni g-gomennasai Sakura-chan.. J-jangan memusuhiku.." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Astaga Hinata-chan, mana mungkin aku memusuhimu karena tempat duduk? Tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan minta maaf terus." Aku memeluk Hinata yang merasa bersalah. Aku mengerti Hinata dan Naruto sedang dimabuk cinta sehingga aku langsung memaafkannya. Lagipula, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan sahabatku, termasuk harus duduk di samping orang yang sedang meluncurkan perang dingin padaku.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga lewat begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak fokus. Selain ngantuk, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan keberadaan pemilik rambut pantat ayam legendaris di sampingku. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Iruka-sensei di depan ketika mengajar literature Jepang. Aku mengangkat buku pelajaranku, lalu menyembunyikan wajahku dibaliknya. Tak sampai 5 menit, suara Iruka-sensei lambat laun menghilang dan aku tertidur.

 ***Normal POV***

" _Sasu-kun, Itachi-nii, jangan jalan terlalu cepat dong!" Sakura kecil berlari tertatih-tatih. Dia memakai seragam TK berwarna pink yang serasi dengan rambutnya, dengan model baju Sailormoon dan rok mengembang. Dia menenteng kotak bento berwarna pink di tangannya dan memakai tas pink juga. Singkat kata, dari jauh, dia terlihat seperti gulali berjalan. Di depannya, Sasuke Uchiha, berjalan dengan semangat, memakai seragam yang bermodel sama namun berwarna biru tua yang serasi dengan rambut legendarisnya, dan tentu saja dia pakai celana bukan rok. Dia juga menenteng kotak bento berwarna biru muda dengan tas warna hitam. Setidaknya dia tidak biru dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki._

" _Oh ayolah Saku-chan, kamu lambat sekali, ini hari pertama kita masuk TK! Semangat dong!"_

" _Tapi aku mengantuk Sasu-kun, tasku juga berat sekali." Sakura kecil manyun lalu menunduk ke bawah karena capek jalan. Sasuke kecil berlari ke arah Sakura kesayangannya lalu menarik tangan Sakura yang kosong. Itachi yang berada di depan mereka berhenti jalan, menyaksikan adiknya dan 'adik ipar'nya yang begitu semangat ke sekolah sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, nanti terlambat ke sekolah loh, Sasuke sama Sakura tidak mau terlambat kan?"_

" _Hai'!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Sakura POV***

"…runo-san"

"Haruno-san"

"HARUNO-SAN!" Aku terbangun ketika Iruka-sensei meneriakkan namaku sambil mengetuk kepalaku dengan buku. "Ouch!" Aku refleks memegang kepalaku lalu melongo melihat wajah merengut Iruka-sensei. "Haruno-san, sebegitu membosankan kah pelajaran saya sampai kamu tertidur?" Aku yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa meringis mendengar perkataan Iruka-sensei. Habisnya dia benar sih. SANGAT membosankan sensei! Tanpa sengaja kepalaku bergerak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia sedang menatap buku pelajarannya sambil menulis, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Dia sepertinya hampir menertawakanku yang dimarahi Iruka-sensei. Sialan! Harusnya dia tadi membangunkanku, teman sebangku macam apa dia ini.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda pelajaran Iruka-sensei selesai. Aku segera berdiri lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata-chan, duluan saja ya dengan Ino, aku mau cuci muka dulu. Habis ini pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei dan aku tak mau tertidur lagi." Ucapku padanya lalu tertawa kecil. Aku sadar Sasuke masih menatapku sampai Naruto memanggilnya. Entah apa maunya manusia es satu ini. Kadang dia menatapku benci, kadang dia menatapku sampai aku sesak napas, namun jarang sekali dia menanggapi perkataanku. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, kami tidak pernah bertukar satu katapun sejak dia membantuku ganti ban.

Setidaknya sampai hari ini. Lebih tepatnya pagi tadi.

Aku bergegas ke toilet mencuci mukaku lalu berjalan ke kantin. Di perjalanan banyak yang ingin meminta tanda tangan, foto bareng, bahkan minta izin untuk mencium pipiku. Hah, kalo yang satu itu tak bakal kuizinkan. Semua itu memakan waktu 15 menit. Waktu istirahat sisa 15 menit lagi sehingga aku kembali ke kelas dengan perut kosong. Kantin pasti ramai. Saat aku dapat makanan, pasti sudah bel.

Hinata menatapku yang lesu lalu bertanya, "Loh, S-Sakura-chan, cepat sekali makannya?" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dengan kencang ke meja sehingga berbunyi BUK! yang keras. "Nanti jidatmu makin lebar loh kalau kayak gitu." Aku melototi Ino yang nyengir iseng namun terlalu lapar untuk melawannya. "Hinata, boleh aku minta sedikit bentomu? Tadi banyak yang minta fans service jadi….yah." Hinata mengangguk lalu menyodorkan bentonya kepadaku. Astaga anak ini manis sekali.

"Hei Sakura, tadi pagi waktu aku menginterogasi Naruto, maaf ya Hinata," ucap Ino yang diladeni anggukan oleh Hinata, "Kata Naruto bukan dia yang minta pindah, tapi Sasuke."

"Hah? Serius? Tapi Sasuke bilang sama aku tadi pagi, Naruto yang minta. Iya kan Hinata?"

"Ummm.. Sebenarnya k-kemarin, Naruto-kun ga ngasih tau s-siapa yang minta pindah. Dia cuma bilang mulai hari ini a-aku duduk di sampingnya. Awalnya aku memang heran, tapi t-tidak kutanyakan."

Aku menganga mendengar ucapan Hinata. Naruto tidak mungkin bohong pada Ino, anak itu takut sekali dengan tinjunya Ino. Ditambah lagi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka bohong, jadi, Sasuke yang minta pindah ke sampingku? Tapi kenapa? Kukira dia membenciku karena masih merasa aku penyebab kematian Itachi-nii.

"Tapi kalau kuperhatikan, sekarang sejak kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke jadi tidak sedingin dulu ya?"

"I-iya, dulu Sasuke benar-benar dalam dunianya sendiri, benar-benar tak peduli. Palingan h-hanya dengan Naruto-kun dia bicara, i-itupun cuma 2-3 kata."

Aku berkutat dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Entah apa yang digosipkan Ino dan Hinata, aku tidak dengar lagi, sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi memekakkan telinga kami. Kami kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lupa aku berterima kasih pada Hinata karena sudah membagi bentonya denganku.

Orochimaru-sensei masuk sambil menenteng sesuatu yang kukenal tiruan alat reproduksi manusia. Astaga, firasatku buruk. Para laki-laki di kelas kami mulai bersorak-sorak sampai Oro-sensei melayangkan pandangan dengan matanya yang seperti ular pada mereka. Sontak mereka semua terdiam, termasuk Naruto yang tadi paling berisik.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian tau, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang reproduksi manusia. Bentuk kelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian, pelajari sendiri. Nanti per kelompok akan Sensei suruh maju ke depan lalu Sensei tanya menggunakan alat peraga ini." Oro-sensei mengangkat alat peraga Biologi yang oh-astaga berbentuk kemaluan laki-laki dan perempuan. Beberapa teman kami ada yang mengeluh kecewa karena sebangku dengan sesama jenis, sementara ada beberapa yang bersorak karena teman sebangkunya lawan jenis. Dasar orang mesum.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus sekelompok. Kalau kamu tidak nyaman, aku bisa minta sekelompok dengan Hinata-chan." Ujarku pada Sasuke. Tak disangka dia menjawab, "Tidak usah. Nanti Sensei marah. Apa yang mau kamu tanya?" Aku melirik buku Biologi kami dan melihat gambar yang ada di situ. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengenai bagian-bagian alat kelamin pria, namun entah kenapa, "Kamu masih membenciku karena Itachi-nii?"

 ***Sasuke POV***

Bisa kurasakan rahangku mengeras dan darahku mulai mendidih lagi. Di saat aku sudah mulai tenang dan mulai menerima keberadaannya, kenapa dia harus mengungkit nama Aniki lagi?

Ya, dia, Haruno Sakura, gadis manja yang selalu ingin dituruti keinginannya, karena keegoisannya yang memaksa Itachi-nii menemaninya menyebabkan Aniki pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Ya, aku menyalahkannya. Seandainya gadis ini tidak bersikeras ingin ke pasar malam sialan itu, Itachi-nii tidak akan diserang orang dan ditusuk sampai mati. Hatiku terlalu pedih ketika menyadari bahwa gadis yang selama ini kucintai telah membunuh Aniki yang paling aku sayang. Aniki yang paling mengerti aku.

Aku tidak peduli, meskipun Kaa-san berkata itu bukan salah Sakura, itu musibah, aku tak peduli. Di saat aku sedih dan jatuh karena kehilangan Aniki, bukannya minta maaf, dia malah seenaknya pergi. Jadi terkenal, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dulu dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi ketika dia berbuat salah, dia kabur. Dia sudah membunuh Aniki lalu kabur, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapanku.

Dia yang membuat aku jadi seperti ini, jadi orang yang menutup dirinya dari perasaan sayang dan cinta. Kehilangan orang yang ku sayang dan cintai sekaligus, cukup untuk membuatku jadi manusia es yang selama ini menjadi julukan orang padaku. Sasuke yang lama sudah mati, lama hilang bersamaan dengan meninggalnya Aniki dan perginya Sakura meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya diam menatap gadis gulali di sampingku. Aku yakin dia bisa menangkap rasa benci dan marahku terhadapnya ketika dia menyebut nama Aniki lagi. "Aku minta maaf Sasuke, atas yang menimpa Itachi-nii.. Sungguh, aku tidak tau hari itu bakal jadi seperti itu.. Aku selalu merasa bersalah sampai hari ini, a-"

"Merasa bersalah?" Desisku. Ternyata desisanku membungkam Sakura. "Kau, merasa bersalah? Setelah kau membunuh Itachi-nii lalu meninggalkanku?" Aku menatapnya tajam dan bisa kulihat matanya mulai tergenang air. Aku tidak peduli. "Sasu-kun, sungguh, aku menyesal, maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kamu memaafkanku." Aku hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapannya.

"Apapun?"

"Iya, apapun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu, kembalikan Aniki padaku." Senyumnya lenyap mendengar ucapanku. "A-apa?"

"Kau dengar apa yang kubilang. Hidupkan nii-chan kembali untukku. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"…"

"Apa? Mana? Katanya apapun?"

Mata emerald Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata, "Sasu-kun, a-"

"Jangan panggil aku itu!" Aku kehilangan kendali lalu berteriak padanya. Seluruh kelas menoleh ke arah kami. Aku berdecak pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan Orochimaru-sensei yang memanggil namaku. Namun sebelum itu, aku berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Kau tak akan bisa menghidupkan Itachi-nii kembali. Dan selamanya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Owaaaaaaaa selesai juga Chapter 3! Read and Review yaa /ciumsatusatu**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fairytale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction, AU, some maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang. Sakura berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke mobilnya. Ucapan Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Usaha Ino dkk. untuk menenangkannya sia-sia. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti Sakura.

" _Kau tidak akan bisa menghidupkan Itachi-nii kembali. Dan selamanya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena itu."_

Sakura tertunduk lemas, masuk ke mobilnya, lalu menutup pintu tanpa menyalakan enginenya. Di sana ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke stir mobil lalu mulai menangis. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu..*hiks* maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku Itachi-nii.."

Lama Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu sendiri dalam mobil, hingga dia mengangkat kepalanya dan baru sadar tinggal dia sendiri di parkiran mobil sekolah dan matahari sudah terbenam. "Gawat, Kaa-chan nanti khawatir kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang." Gumam Sakura yang men-start mobilnya, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan tisu.

'Tunggu sebentar, barusan ada—' Sakura melongok ke belakang, memperhatikan area parkiran. Ia merasa ada yang menatapnya dari belakang. 'Mungkin cuma perasaanku?' Ia menenangkan diri sebentar lalu melaju pulang ke rumah. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang bergerak keluar dari persembunyiannya. 

.

.

. 

Setibanya dia di depan rumahnya, dia melihat mobil hitam metallic keluaran company BMW terbaru terparkir manis. "Oh, aku kenal mobil ini!" Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dalam garasi rumah, lalu bergegas masuk ke rumah.

"Tadaima Okaa-chan, Sasori-nii!" Ucap Sakura saat masuk ke rumah, dan mendapati rumahnya kedatangan tamu. "Wah, Mikoto-basan!" Sakura rindu tatapan keibuan Mikoto. Mikoto selalu bisa membuatnya tenang seperti Kaa-chan. Meskipun Mebuki lebih 'heboh' dan Mikoto-baasan lebih tenang dan ayu, namun keduanya membuat Sakura merasa memiliki dua figur Ibu.

Sakura mencampakkan tasnya lalu berlari memeluk Mikoto. "Sakura tidak berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap Mikoto terkekeh lalu mengelus surai pink Sakura. "Okaeri Sakura—oh, sudah peluk-pelukan sama Mikoto ternyata. Okay, fine, no problem. Pergi sana, jangan jadi anak Kaa-chan lagi." Sakura menatap geli wajah Kaa-chan yang pura-pura ngambek.

"Mouuu Kaa-chan, cemburu? Kan Sakura sudah lama tidak ketemu Oba-san.." Sakura berdiri mencium pipi Mebuki, mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya yang tadi dia campak begitu saja di lantai, lalu naik ke kamarnya. Ia mandi kemudian memakai dress yang biasa dia pakai sehari-hari di rumah. Menatap refleksinya di kaca, dia masih memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tadi di sekolah. Kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, menguncir rambutnya yang panjang lalu turun ke ruang tamu.

Sasori melihat adiknya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia baru saja ingin menyapa Sakura, namun tertahan ketika dia melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit murung.

Sasori mengenal adiknya bahkan hingga rahasia terdalam. Meskipun dia seorang artis ternama, Sakura tidak bisa acting depan keluarganya. Be passionate and let it flow, itu motto Sakura untuk pekerjaan. Tapi kalau bersama Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Nii-chan, dan orang-orang yang dia sayang, motto Sakura berubah menjadi be who you are.

Sakura biasanya tidak bisa diam. Maka kalau diam begini, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. 'Sakura pasti ada masalah di sekolah, kalau tidak sama Tou-san. Tapi apa ya?' Batin Sasori bertanya. Instingnya sebagai seorang Abang berjalan. 'Jangan-jangan….Sasuke?'

.

.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan bertanya pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di sofa di samping Mebuki, "Sakura, gimana sekolahnya? Pasti beda ya sama di luar negeri."

"Yah, memang beda sekali Mikoto-basan, tapi Sakura sudah lumayan bisa beradaptasi kok. Di sini teman-temannya baik dan perhatian." Balas Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil bolu yang tadi dibawa Mebuki ke ruang tamu. Mikoto menatapnya lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan…Sasuke?"

Sakura yang sedang mengunyah bolunya terdiam sejenak. Dia lanjut mengunyah bolunya perlahan sambil bergumam, "….baik." Mikoto sadar, dari reaksi Sakura, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, oke?" Sakura kembali teringat pertengkarannya dengan Tou-san nya kemarin. Sampai sekarang dia belum menyalakan HPnya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Baik kok Oba-san, yah Tou-san memang agak strict tapi sejauh ini baik-baik saja."

Namun yang mengenal Sakura tau, senyuman yang sekarang dia suguhkan itu palsu.

.

.

Lama mengobrol dengan Mebuki dan Sakura, ditambah Sasori yang bergabung di tengah-tengah percakapan, Mikoto pulang setelah menitipkan oleh-oleh dari Kirigakure. Ternyata tujuan Mikoto datang adalah mengantar oleh-oleh sekaligus melihat Sakura yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya sambil menghela napas.

* * *

 ***Sakura POV***

Untung Mikoto-basan tidak lanjut bertanya soal Sasuke. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Otakku memutar skenario opsi jawaban yang ada mengenai pertanyaan Mikoto-basan soal hubunganku dengan Sasuke:

"…" Kalau diam saja, kesannya tidak sopan ya.

" _Baik-baik saja kok Ba-san, oke!"_ Ah, aku merasa bersalah kalau berbohong.

" _Oh tidak, kami seperti tidak saling kenal."_ Nanti Mikoto-basan malah sedih.

" _Sasuke sangat menyebalkan dengan sifatnya yang sok cool itu, haloooo aku kenal kamu yang sesungguhnya Sasuke!"_ Uhm, there's no way I'm going to answer like that.

" _Sasuke? Apa itu? Semacam makanan ringan? Ohoho~"_ Otakku mulai melantur.

Sebelum otakku lanjut berpikir aneh-aneh, aku memutuskan untuk membuka buku tugas literatur Jepangku. Berkat ketiduran, Iruka-sensei memberiku tugas ini itu dengan tujuan supaya aku kapok tidur di pelajarannya. Hei, tidak adil, ini baru pertama kalinya aku ketiduran. Biasanya Shikamaru tidur tidak pernah dihukum tuh.

Umh, tapi kalau Shikamaru, tidur sepanjang tahun pun dia bisa tetap jadi juara kelas. Sial, aku iri.

Aku sedang menghapal literatur kuno Jepang yang isinya mengenai taktik berperang ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Sakura, ini Nii-chan."

"Oh Sasori-nii, masuk sini." Sasori-nii masuk ke kamarku, tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangannya. "Tumben, ada apa Nii-chan?" Aku memberinya senyuman yang menurutku sudah termanis sambil memutar kursiku menghadap dia. "Tidak, Nii-chan hanya kangen sama Imoutu ku yang termanis." Aku memanyunkan bibir tidak setuju. "Saso-nii, aku sudah besar, masa masih digituin sih." Sasori-nii tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nempuk tempat di sampingnya, isyarat memintaku untuk duduk di sana. Aku bangkit dari kursiku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Nii-chan perhatikan kamu agak murung hari ini. Ada masalah?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku lupa, yang paling dekat denganku selain Kaa-chan adalah Saso-nii, dan Sasuke, dulu. Awalnya aku agak ragu untuk bercerita soal Tou-san dan Sasuke, namun hatiku berkata aku harus cerita dengan Saso-nii soal permasalahanku. Minimal mungkin aku bisa merasa lega.

Perlahan, aku mulai bercerita. Soal Tou-chan, kemarahannya ketika aku menolak kembali ke dunia acting, soal Sasuke, yang masih menyalahkanku soal kematian Itachi-nii. Aku meneteskan airmata, kembali merasa bersalah. Benar juga, kalau dulu aku tidak maksa pergi ke pasar malam itu.. Kalau saja aku menurut sama Saso-nii dan Sasuke, Itachi-nii pasti….pasti….

"Bukan salahmu kok." Ucapan Sasori-nii membuatku terdiam.

"Dari dulu sudah dibilang, Itachi meninggal itu bukan salahmu. Mikoto-obasan, Fugaku-ojisan, dan yang lain, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Sasuke dulu hanya sedang sedih dan tidak tau harus melampiaskan kemana. Ditambah lagi tak lama setelah itu, kamu pergi ke luar negeri meninggalkannya sendiri saat dia masih sedih, makanya dia merasa kamu yang menjadi sumber kesedihannya."

Aku kembali merasa bersalah dengan penjelasan Saso-nii. "Jadi maksud Nii-chan aku membuatnya sedih dengan kepindahanku?" Saso-nii mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "Memang benar itu salah satu sumber kesedihannya, tapi itu bukan salahmu. Dia yang menyalahkan dirimu karena tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan. Dia hanya kesepian. Coba kamu dekati dia lagi, perlahan-lahan."

Saso-nii menepuk tanganku yang berada di sampingnya pelan lalu keluar dari kamar. Dalam hati aku merenungi nasihat Saso-nii. Mungkin bisa kucoba. Sejauh ini, aku memang belum pernah coba mendekati Sasuke perlahan. Besok akan kucoba. Tapi memangnya gampang apa?

Aku menghela napas lalu kembali duduk ke meja belajarku dan lanjut menghapal literatur Jepang yang tadi sempat kutinggal.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Normal POV***

"Hmm, Kaa-chan kemana ya, pagi-pagi tidak kelihatan." Gumam Sakura sambil mengenakan sepatunya depan pintu rumah, ingin berangkat sekolah. Sakura berdiri mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan menuju mobil. Dia melirik mobil asing yang terparkir depan rumahnya lalu menoleh. Cuek. Menurutnya itu sudah biasa karena di perumahannya memang bebas parkir asal pemilik rumah mengizinkan.

Namun yang luput dari perhatian Sakura adalah mobil bermodel APV itu kelewat hitam kacanya. Mobil yang kacanya kelewat hitam kadang tujuannya bukan untuk hal yang baik. Dan benar, beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam bertopeng keluar dari mobil itu. Orang-orang itu menangkap Sakura dari belakang, memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka mencengkeram lengannya.

"Heh! Kalian siapa?! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha memberontak, melancarkan beladiri yang biasa dia terapkan dalam syuting namun tidak berhasil. 'Sial, mereka kuat sekali!' Batin Sakura. 'Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain lagi selain teriak!'

Sakura menarik napas panjang, "TOLONG!"

"Hei, seseorang bekap mulutnya!" Ucap salah satu dari orang asing itu, gelagapan ketika menyadari mereka lupa membekap mulut Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian membekap mulut Sakura dengan kain saputangan. Sakura mencium sesuatu yang berbau tajam dari kain penutup mulutnya. Penglihatannya gelap, kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

Sasori tergesa-gesa membuka tirai kamarnya ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya. Seperti melihat hantu, dia melihat adiknya dibius lalu diseret pergi. "SAKURA!" Sasori berteriak lalu bergegas lari turun ke bawah. Dia nyaris saja terpeleset di tangga, dan ketika dia sampai di teras, dia melihat Sakura dibawa masuk ke mobil.

"Lepaskan adikku!" Sasori menghajar salah satu penculik itu, namun percuma. Mobil yang menangkap Sakura melaju pergi, bahkan meninggalkan rekannya yang baru saja dihajar oleh Sasori. Sasori mencengkeram kerah penculik bertopeng itu, menghajarnya berkali-kali sambil bertanya, "Kau bawa kemana adikku, KEMANA!?" Sasori melepas topeng penculik itu dan terkejut melihat wajah dibaliknya. Wajah yang sangat dikenalnya, yang dulu merupakan salah satu orang yang paling mengerti dia, tentu saja sebelum orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Deidara!?" 

.

.

. 

* * *

"Sakura kemana ya.. Tumben belum datang." Ucap Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja. "M-mungkin macet di perjalanan datang?" Jawab Hinata berusaha berpikir positif. Naruto menghampiri sahabatnya yang seperti biasa menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone iPod nya namun tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Hoi Sasuke, kau tidak ikut khawatir?" Sasuke melirik Naruto, kemudian kursi di sampingnya, kemudian sekeliling kelas. Jelas, dia mencari keberadaan si surai pink yang dia tidak sadar belum datang.

"Tidak biasanya loh Sakura terlambat, kau tau sendiri betapa disiplinnya anak itu." Ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih celingukan sana-sini. Naruto menangkap raut cemas yang sekilas muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Rupanya benar dugaanku, kau sayang dengan Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, menepuk bahu Sasuke kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Tak lama kemudian Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berteriak, "Kakashi-sensei datang!"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang. Beberapa orang langsung duduk manis di kursinya, ada yang kelabakan berlari ke tempat duduknya. Tumben, Kakashi-sensei biasanya selalu terlambat, tidak pernah datang tepat waktu.

Kakashi berjalan menuju meja guru dan menatap kelas satu per satu. "Hari ini sekolah diliburkan."

"Hah? Libur?"

"Jadi kita pulang nih?"

"Loh kok libur sih? Orang udah datang sekolah juga.."

Kelas yang tadinya tenang mulai ribut kembali. Ino mengangkat tangan bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei, kenapa diliburkan? Maksudnya apa?"

Kakashi terdiam menatap anak muridnya yang sedang ribut. Perlahan-lahan kelas menjadi tenang. "Haruno Sakura dan beberapa murid sekolah kita diculik. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin, Sabaku no Temari, bahkan salah satu guru kita, Anko-sensei." Ino merasa tercekat mendengarnya. Sakura diculik? Kelas yang tadinya tenang lagi, kembali ribut lagi. Namun Kakashi bisa menangkap raut wajah khawatir dari murid-muridnya. Yah iyalah, yang diculik artis kesayangan mereka.

"Diculik!? Kenapa mereka diculik? Tau darimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai emosi sambil berdiri cepat dari kursinya. Tentu saja dia emosi, Karin adalah sepupunya. Ditambah lagi yang diculik adalah orang-orang terkenal produk Konohagakure selain Sakura.

Uzumaki Karin, model majalah internasional. Sabaku no Temari, putri pemilik lembaga Sabaku yang berkecimpung di bidang ekspor impor, perhotelan, dan beladiri. Temari sendiri pemimpin bagian judo di usianya yang masih muda. Dan Anko-sensei, meskipun pekerjaan utamanya adalah guru, namun dia merupakan gitaris band Hebi yang terkenal di Konohagakure dan sekitar.

"Kami mendapat laporan dari polisi untuk mengamankan siswa siswi, karena laporan penculikan menurut saksi mata, semua korban adalah anggota Konoha Gakuen. Oleh karena itu kami pihak guru berharap kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian masing-masing, dan tolong jangan berkeliaran sendirian lagi. 10 menit lagi silahkan pulang. Sekali lagi dihimbau, jangan sendirian. Sekolah diliburkan untuk 3 hari ke depan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

Hinata memegang lengan Naruto lembut, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Dia paham bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang tapi bertindak emosi tidak ada gunanya. Seakan paham maksud Hinata, Naruto duduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Kuso!" Ia mengutuk pelan. "Oi Sasuk – " Tepat saat dia mau memanggil sahabatnya, dia baru menyadari Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya. "Sasuke?" 

.

.

. 

* * *

Mebuki tertunduk menangis di ruang tamu. Di hadapannya ada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang menginterogasi Mebuki dan Sasori sambil mencatat sesuatu di note mereka. Deidara sudah diserahkan pada pihak berwajib. Mebuki shock, anak perempuan kesayangannya diculik oleh sahabat anak laki-lakinya sendiri. Sasori sendiri masih mengatur emosinya. Dari wajahnya terlihat emosi yang meluap dan bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Bekas luka di buku-buku jari tangannya menjadi bukti dia sudah menghajar Deidara berkali-kali hingga tangannya terluka sebelum tetangga datang memisahkan mereka.

Izumo lanjut bertanya kepada mereka, "Jadi pada waktu kejadian, anda sedang belanja ke pasar?" Mebuki mengangguk.

"Dan anda baru selesai mandi pada waktu kejadian?" Sasori mengangguk.

"Apakah benar saudara Deidara adalah orang yang anda kenal, Sasori-san?" Sasori mengepal tangannya lebih erat menahan emosi setelah mendengar nama 'Deidara', kemudian tangannya melemas. Sambil melipat tangan, dia menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu bergantian lalu menjawab, "Iya, dia sahabat saya sejak SMP dulu, tapi kami kehilangan kontak saat kelas 12 sejak dia menghilang. Kabarnya dia pindah ke luar kota tapi dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali."

Sasori balik bertanya pada mereka, "Bagaimana dengan adikku? Apa motif mereka melakukan ini?" Izumo memasukkan notenya dalam tas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "Penculikan ini tak hanya terjadi pada Cherry-san." Mebuki dan Sasori terkejut. "Apa?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang juga diculik, dan semuanya anggota Konoha Gakuen, Tiga murid dan 1 guru." Kotetsu memulai penjelasannya. "Haruno Sakura a.k.a Cherry, Uzumaki Karin, Sabaku no Temari, dan Mitarashi Anko. Semuanya merupakan orang terkenal dan anggota Konoha Gakuen." Sasori tertegun dan bertanya, "Bahkan Temari yang punya bodyguard sebanyak itu juga diculik?"

Kotetsu mengangguk. "Menurut saksi mata, mereka menculik Temari-san saat dia sedang tidur. Saksi mata yang ada kebetulan waktu itu adalah neneknya sendiri, Chiyo-obaasan, yang melihat cucunya diangkat keluar lewat jendela oleh seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam bertopeng saat dia ingin membangunkan Temari untuk siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah."

"Bagaimana cara Chiyo-obaasan tau kalau itu laki-laki?" Tanya Sasori balik. "Pelaku memiliki postur bidang dan perawakan laki-laki. Selain itu katanya suara tawanya memang suara tertawa laki-laki. Meskipun memang belum konkrit dan pasti, kami menggunakan itu sebagai petunjuk awal dulu." Jawab Izumo. "Semua penculikan terjadi saat malam hari atau subuh. Hanya Sakura-san yang diculik pagi ini. Padahal sangat berisiko." Tambah Kotetsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anakku? Sejauh mana perkembangannya?" Tanya Mebuki masih sambil menangis. Kotetsu menunduk, merasa telah mengecewakan Mebuki, "Maaf Mebuki-san, kami sudah menyebar tim pencari ke seluruh penjuru Konohagakure, namun kami belum tau pasti motifnya, asal para pelaku, sehingga agak menyulitkan kami dalam melakukan pencarian. Kami menghimbau kerjasama Anda dan kesabaran Anda. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami."

"Deidara tidak ngomong apa-apa?" Tanya Sasori. "Dia masih diam dari tadi, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun." Jawab Izumo.

Sasori membulatkan tekadnya lalu berkata, "Tolong libatkan aku dalam tim investigasi kalian." Izumo dan Kotetsu saling bertatapan. "Maaf Sasori-san, kami tidak bisa melibatkan masyarakat sipil dalam investigasi kami. Itu melanggar aturan penyelidikan Kepolisian Konohagakure dan dapat mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan."

Sasori berdiri lalu menatap mereka dan menjawab, "Aku akan ikut, suka atau tidak suka, melanggar atau tidak, aku kenal Deidara lebih dari kalian, dan aku punya koneksi di mana-mana. Semakin lama kalian menuntaskan ini, adikku dan korban yang lain makin berada dalam bahaya. Akuilah, _you need all the help you can get_." Melihat kesungguhan di tatapan Sasori, Izumo dan Kotetsu kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Keheningan tercipta sejenak sampai Izumo merespon, "Baiklah, akan kami tanyakan terlebih dahulu ke atasan tim investigasi kami." 

.

.

. 

* * *

Mikoto sedang menata bunga mawarnya di kebun depan rumah ketika mendengar suara motor anak bungsunya dari kejauhan. 'Sasuke? Bukannya sekarang masih jam sekolah?' Batinnya sambil melongok ke arah jalan. Dia melihat motornya anaknya melaju kencang pulang.

Setibanya Sasuke depan rumah, dia menyenderkan motornya lalu bergegas masuk rumah. "Astaga Sasuke, kamu ngapain? Bukannya seharusnya kamu masih sekolah jam segini?" Tanya Mikoto, namun tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Mikoto mengikuti anaknya dari belakang yang berjalan – Lebih tepatnya nyaris berlari – ke arah kamarnya sendiri, mengeluarkan buku-buku di ransel dan mengisinya dengan note, pena, tali, pisau serbaguna, dan berbagai perlengkapan lain yang bahkan Mikoto tidak tau Sasuke punya.

"Sasuke kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kamu jangan diemin Mama kayak gini, kamu harusnya di sekolah sekarang, kenapa pulang?" Suara Mikoto berubah dari lembut menjadi ketus, kesal dicuekin anak bungsunya. Sasuke menatap Mamanya, "Ma, Sakura diculik." Tiga kata itu menyambar Mikoto di tempat. "Sa-Sakura diculik? Kamu tau darimana?"

"Sekolah. Mereka menghimbau agar kami berhati-hati sambil mengumumkan itu. Karin, Temari, dan Anko-sensei juga diculik." Mikoto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Lalu kamu mau kemana nak?" Tanya Mikoto memegang lengan Sasuke. "Kantor polisi." Ucap Sasuke pelan lalu beranjak ke luar kamar.

"Tidak usah Sasuke, Mama tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa." Mikoto berusaha menahan Sasuke untuk pergi. "Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kamu yang diincar oleh penjahat itu? Mama tidak mau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto masih berusaha menahan Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke menoleh ke Mamanya, "Ma, Sakura dalam bahaya. Mama berharap Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Mikoto terdiam. "Selama ini yang Sasuke lakukan ke dia cuma menyalahkan dia, membuat dia merasa bersalah atas kematian Itachi-nii, membuatnya menangis. Aku belum sempat minta maaf ke dia Ma, dan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, dan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya –" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

'Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura sebelum aku meminta maaf padanya, sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.' Batin Sasuke.

"Kumohon Ma," Ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan melepas tangan Mamanya dari lengannya. "aku tidak mau sampai aku menyesal tidak berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura." Mikoto luluh, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Mama izinkan kamu pergi, tapi tolong hati-hatilah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sasuke tersenyum pada Mamanya, kemudian berkata, "Mama pergilah ke rumah Sakura, Mebuki-basan pasti sedang sedih."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke pergi ke kantor polisi setelah bertekad untuk membantu mereka menyelamatkan Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia merasa polisi yang membantunya menyelamatkan Sakura. 

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
